Marriage at Last
by iPadAnime4Q
Summary: Today is the day for the Tsundere Federation to get married, but the bride and groom are too nervous about that. A/N: I hope you enjoy, even if the summary is not that good.


_Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or its characters._

_A/N: Hetalia Academy" may differ from the one in the actual game "Gakuen Hetalia". Also, here's a list for human names and translations for those of you who don't know:_

**_Language  
_**_Ma fille - __My daughter_

_**Human Names (in order of appearance)**  
Michelle - Seychelles  
Elizabeta - Hungary  
Louise - Monaco  
Arthur - England  
Francis - France  
Alfred - America  
Ivan - Russia_

* * *

Nervous, Michelle stares at the mirror. She is in a gown that is typical for brides to wear.

"Umm...Michelle," Elizabeta said as she stood to the left, "You know you can't be like that on the day of your wedding." First, Elizabeta was Michelle's roommate from Hetalia Academy. Now, she is one of her bridesmaids. Elizabeta was chosen because she is Michelle's best friend.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Michelle snaps out of her daydream. "Oh, it's only you," she said by the time she saw Louise to her right. Louise was Michelle's other best friend, which is part of the reason why she is also a bridesmaid. "Are you that anxious about marrying Arthur...in front of everyone?" Louise asked in a skeptical but sympathetic way.

"It's just..." Michelle's voice trails off. She then began to remember about the past.

* * *

_It was Michelle's first day at Hetalia Academy. She never had the intention to go to that school, but European nations forced her._

_Michelle desperately tries to find her class when suddenly, she saw a blond man with thick eyebrows. She decided to ask him for help._

_"Excuse me," said Michelle, "Do you know where my class-"_

_SNAP! _

_"Hey, you bloody git! Now that you're my colony, you must do what I say!" said the blond man with thick eyebrows. _

_Then, he walks away._

_"Yeesh. Talk about harsh people," Michelle thought. "On second thought, WHAT WAS THAT COLLAR FOR!?"_

* * *

Michelle smiled to herself, seeing how silly she and Arthur were on the first day of school.

Then, another past came to her mind.

* * *

_One day, Arthur asked Michelle if they could pick acorns together. For once, Michelle decided to obey him in an agreeable way._

_At the hill that Arthur desired, Michelle was picking acorns whether it'd be tree or ground. _

_"Keep picking," Arthur demanded._

_Wanting to prove him strong, Michelle continues her picking without hesitation. "Must keep going," she said to herself._

_Michelle picked..._

_and picked..._

_and picked..._

_Until she grew tired of all this laboursome work. _

_Michelle climbs down the ladder until she was stopped halfway. "Here, let me help you," Arthur said on the opposite side of the ladder._

_"Oh no, you don't need to help me, I-" she tried to confirm, but Arthur was already carrying her in his arms._

_"No, I'll carry you," Arthur said reassuringly._

_Speechless, Michelle accepts the offer._

* * *

"Ma fille, it's time to get ready," Francis called outside of Michelle's room. Still in a nervous state of mind, Michelle leaves the room along with her bridesmaids, including Elizabeta and Louise.

* * *

When it was finally the time for the wedding, Alfred protests against Arthur. "You idiot!" he screamed, "Why did you choose that girl over me?! Why?!"

After realizing for a couple of minutes, Alfred cried, "I'm sorry! I'll support you and Michelle from now on!"

"It's okay," Arthur said as he pats Alfred on the back.

Suddenly, Arthur remembers something.

* * *

_Arthur caught up to Michelle. _

_"Hey!" he panted.  
__"Yes," she replied.  
__"I was wondering," Arthur trails off. "Will you..."  
__"Will you what?" Michelle asked.  
__"Will you...you...WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" he said finally._

_True, they did fall in love since the day they first met, but at the same time, Michelle wasn't sure if she's ready for this._

_"Are you sure about this, Arthur?" asked Michelle curiously._

_"Of course I am," he wailed as he broke into tears. "I know we would fight and everything, but look, I was always alone. All my former colonies left me, starting with America. Nevertheless, you approached me on the first day of school. Since you looked isolated as well, I thought you were the perfect companion for me. So, I leashed you."_

_Michelle was shocked by this. "So it turned out that you were only finding someone to be with."_

_Continuously crying, Arthur kneeled down. He didn't know what to do next._

_"I know the proposal was unexpected, but since I've been in love with you for a long time, I'll accept it," Michelle smiled.  
__"Then it's settled," Arthur stood up._

_He held her hand and placed the ring on her finger._

* * *

Even though he had no regrets about the proposal, Arthur was still embarrassed.

"Come on Arthur, it's not that bad," Ivan teased.  
"Shut up!" Arthur tried to deny.

Kolkolkolkolkol

"F-Fine fine. I am nervous," Arthur said in a frightened tone of voice.

Then, everyone turned to a certain direction. It was as if they are seeing something unusual. Arthur curiously turned around and saw...

A wavy, brown-haired woman who is wearing a beautiful white gown and a veil that's covering her head, including her face. France was walking her down the aisle. With everyone staring at her, Michelle does not know what to do and continues to look forward.

"M-Michelle?" Arthur blushed when he saw her. He could not resist her beauty.

When Michelle and Arthur finally stood side by side, Michelle looks as if she has a stony expression on her face. Arthur feels hurt by this.

"Michelle," he said during the preacher's speech, "I know we're nervous, but having that kind of expression makes me think you don't love me."

10 minutes passed and Michelle still has the same stony expression. Arthur sighed, "Okay, I'll deal with it then." Suddenly, his hand was touched.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine," Michelle smiled at Arthur.  
"I know. For the rest of my life, I'll always be with you," Arthur smiles back as he knew she reassured him.

By the time the preacher ended his speech with "You may now kiss the bride", Arthur lifted Michelle's veil, tightly wraps his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Michelle closes her eyes and kissed him back.

"Awww, isn't that sweet," everyone thought as they watched the couple kissing.


End file.
